1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the glasses techniques, in particularly to a hinge for the temples and the lens frame of glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hinge for the temples and the lens frame of glasses is shown in FIG. 1. Holding seats 30 are formed on temples 10 and a lens frame 20, respectively. A first hole 40 and a second hole 50 are defined on the holding seats 30. A rod 60 penetrates the first hole 40 and engages with the second hole 50. Thereby, the temples 10 are able to engage with the lens frame 20.
Superimposing one of the temples 10 on the other conduces to a pair of folded glasses as shown in FIG. 2. However, the dimension of the folded glasses is somewhat large, so it is inconvenient for users to store.
Therefore, the present invention is to amend the existing problem to the conventional glasses.